Romeo y ¿Julieta?
by kodoku-san
Summary: Una tarea no realizada, un maestro vengativo, una obra de teatro y el papel principal en una obra shakesperiana es todo lo que Kyle necesita para enamorarse del chico que menos espera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! espero que este fic sea de su agrado ya que me esforcé al escribirlo (no tengo mucha imaginación XD ) la historia será narrada principalmente por Kyle pero eso dependerá del capitulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de south park no me pertenecen si no a trey Parker y matt Stone

Sin más interrupciones disfruten!

Era un día como cualquiera en la preparatoria south park, la escuela era lo mismo, como siempre todos platicaban mientras el señor Garrison daba sus "clases" las cuales no servían para nada y si lo llegaban a hacer nadie le prestaba atención.

-y bueno chicos por esas razones es que demostramos que justin bieber debería suicidarse – decía mientras apuntaba el pizarrón lleno de palabras y dibujos inentendibles - ahora entréguenme sus reportes de acerca de William Shakespeare -

Mierda … justamente el único día en que no llevo la tarea al maldito profesor se le ocurre revisarla, y al parecer ninguno de mis demás compañeros la había hecho.

-Kyle, Wendy, Butters ustedes tampoco la hicieron? –por lo general nosotros siempre la entregábamos pero al parecer hoy era la excepción y solo negamos con la cabeza así que Garrison exploto.

\- como puede ser mocosos estúpidos que ninguno la haya hecho! Maldita sea si incluso hay reportes en internet, pudieron simplemente copiar e imprimir–su cara se puso roja de ira pero de repente su semblante cambio por el de una sonrisa algo…tétrica– bueno en vista de la situación creo que los reprobare a todos – su sonrisa era burlona y antes de que todos pudiéramos reclamar siguió hablando – o podemos hacer un trato-

-qué tipo de trato profesor – dijo Wendy temiendo la respuesta de Garrison

-ustedes interpretaran para el festival cultural una de las obras más conocidas de William: Romeo y Julieta-

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritamos al unísono

-así como lo oyen, si no quieren reprobar deberán de interpretarla enfrente de toda la escuela y además debe de gustar-

-pero profesor el festival es dentro de 2 semanas –Butters se había levantado de su asiento

-si no puede al menos darnos un mes? -pregunto Token imitando la acción de Butters

Poco a poco todos empezaron a quejarse hasta que Garrison empezó a gritar

-pues si no les parece los repruebo y punto! – de repente todos se callaron y tomaron de nuevo sus asientos –bien los papeles de la obra los elegiremos al azar y no se podrán intercambiar entendido?- Todos asentimos en silencio, en fin Garrison no nos dejó de otra.

Garrison hizo pequeños papelitos con cada uno de los personajes y los puso en una bolsa negra, cada uno fue pasando y así fueron quedando los papeles:

Escalo Damian, Paris: Clyde, sra. Capuleto: Wendy, sra. Montesco Bebe , Montesco: Token, Capuleto: el puto de cartman, fray Lorenzo:pip, mercurio: Kenny.

Aún faltaban personajes y muchas de las chicas estaban emocionadas porque aún no salían ni romeo ni Julieta, y creo que según su lógica quien no querría hacer al personaje principal.

-bien, ahora pasa tu Craig- dijo el señor Garrison, a lo que Craig solo le contesto con su típica seña del dedo, aun no logro entender como una persona tan antipática y sin ningún tipo de iniciativa había logrado llegar a la preparatoria –bien pero no querrá que todos sus compañeros reprueben solo porque no quieres pasar, dije que absolutamente todos debían de participar y eso lo incluye a usted-

-solo toma un puto papelito Craig, eso no te matara o si!- hasta yo mismo me sorprendí cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, estaba seguro que Craig me daría la paliza de mi vida, por Dios en que estaba pensando, ahora seguro que voy a morir!

-tch que molesto- en ese momento se levantó y tomo uno de los papelitos, levanto la vista y me miro, su mirada, a pesar de siempre ser apática, era como un "me las pagaras", no sé qué me da más miedo, haber entendido perfectamente su mirada o lo que quiso decir con ella

-bien parece que ya tenemos a Romeo- muchas chicas soltaron gritillos al escuchar eso, puesto que a pesar de que Craig es un hijo de puta de primera, muchas de las chicas lo encuentran –por extraño que parezca- atractivo.

Cuando Craig regresaba a su lugar pensé que me soltaría un puñetazo o mínimo su seña característica pero no, solo se me quedo viendo por un rato y siguió su camino, el hecho de que no me ha hecho nada me da aún más miedo

-Kyle… Kyle ….KYLE! –demonios, no me di cuenta cuando Garrison empezó a llamarme

-voy – me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y tome uno de los papeles, lo abrí y ….. Mierda

-es … una broma verdad?- en ese momento me apareció una sonrisa acompañada de un tic en el ojo por la sorpresa, al parecer hoy el mundo conspiro para joderme la vida. Ya que no le conteste Garrison tomo mi papelito y lo leyó,

-bueno al parecer ya tenemos a Julieta!- estoy seguro que el maestro hijo de puta se quería reír en mi cara que al parecer estaba roja como tomate, no sé si por el coraje o la vergüenza

Las chicas empezaron a quejarse, los chicos, bueno ellos simplemente se limitaron a burlarse, en especial el culo gordo, y por Dios juro, juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Craig!

-pero profesor Garrison por si no lo ha notado Kyle es un chico- dijo Rebecca, mas por su conveniencia que para ayudarme, pero gracias al cielo que lo dijo.

Poco a poco varias de las chicas comenzaron a quejarse/abogar/reclamar como quieran llamarle por la pequeña situación de "Julieta" y yo solo esperaba que Garrison se apiadara de mí y me dejara sacar otro personaje o mínimo que me dejara irme a mi lugar, pero no, el maldito universo realmente quiere verme sufrir

\- y que tiene? Acaso no dije que no había cambios de papeles- parece que Garrison está disfrutando mucho de esta situación y eso se nota en su maldita cara, por favor no puede siquiera disimular un poco su alegría por verme sufrir – si realmente les molesta tanto que sea un hombre pues pueden irse todos al carajo y reprobar- al decir eso las chicas tomaron su lugar, mierda ahora si nos tiene controlados.

– bien entonces ya están los personajes principales-

Después de un rato ya todos tenían su papel, tanto en la obra como los de la escenografía y sonido, casi todos estaban conformes con su papel, bueno a excepción de mí, pero de nada servía pelear Garrison pues había dejado bien claro lo que pasaría si me rehusaba a participar.

La campana del receso sonó, aliviándome un poco ya que así podría olvidar esto un rato, pero grave error pues culo gordo había encontrado una manera perfecta de joderme –aún más- el día.

-Perfecto papel para un marica, no crees Kyle?- decía mientras sonreía de lado, o maldito culo gordo si crees que con eso vas a molestarme creo que tendrás que esforzarte más.

-deberías de guardar silencio Cartman-Stan empujo a Cartman para colocarse a mi lado–Vamos amigo no puede ser tan malo-

-como no puede ser tan malo? No puedo hacerme pasar por mujer, seré la burla de toda la escuela! – empecé a entrar en pánico, imaginando las risas de todos cuando se presentara la obra, y como mi reputación se iría al suelo, yo el estudiante más brillante, un ejemplo a seguir, vestido de mujer, simplemente no soportaba la idea, sentía que estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando Stan me rodeo la espalda con su brazo y poso mi cabeza en su hombro

-tranquilo ky~ no tienes de que preocuparte, ya eres el hazme reír de toda la escuela-

-cállate culo gordo!-

-porque te enojas ky~ si solo dije la verdad-

-ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así!- tome por el cuello a Cartman con la intención de golpearlo.

-ya, ya ambos tranquilícense, Kyle no ganaras nada golpeando a ese saco de grasa inútil- dijo como lo más normal del mundo

-tienes razón- dije soltando de manera brusca a Cartman, no sé cómo le hace Stan pero siempre logra calmarme aun si no dice mucho.

\- par de maricas me las pagaran!- decía Cartman desde el suelo

-si, si claro lo que digas Cartman, pero mejor vámonos a comer o si no se nos acabara el tiempo-

-Perfecto, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!- Kenny se había quitado su capucha y corría alegremente al comedor –vamos chicos la comida nos espera! –


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hola! hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en si este sera como un pequeño relleno pero es por que en el siguiente capitulo empieza lo bueno ewe

espero poder actualizar una vez por semana, pero a veces se me va la inspiración y tardare un poquito más.

por cierto **CaffeineChocolate** : Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas :D

* * *

Entramos al comedor y Butters ya estaba en la mesa esperándonos (hace un tiempo que comenzó a juntarse con nosotros para almorzar) como Stan no traía almuerzo fue a comprar uno, Kenny comenzó a insinuársele a Butters mientras este solo se ponía nervioso por las acciones del rubio y Cartman comenzó a devorar su almuerzo (que bien podría ser para unas 10 personas o más), en cambio yo por todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana no tenía mucho apetito.

-oye Kenny-

-sip mí querido Kyle- volteo la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, dejando por un momento de acosar a Butters, el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-quieres mi almuerzo?-

-waaaa enserio puedo quedármelo?!-

-claro no tengo mucha hambre-

-gracias!, por eso eres mi pelirrojo favorito- dijo comenzando a devorar lo que había traído.

El almuerzo había resultado demasiado rápido para mí, a pesar de todas las burlas por parte de Cartman, pero no quería volver al salón, era demasiado frustrante pensar que no pude hacer nada para que el seños Garrison cambiara de opinión.

Al regresar al salón no pude evitar encontrarme con burlas de parte de mis compañeros, principalmente de parte de Damien, Token y Cartman, estaba por mandar todos a la mierda y partirles la cara, pero sé que si lo hacia mi madre no dudaría en mandarme a una escuela militar para que me "reafirmara" o algo peor, así que solo me mantuve callado apretando los puños, pero gracias al cielo Stan y Kenny estaban ahí y me hacía más fácil el soportarlos.

Garrison retomo sus clases normalmente y hablaba sin parar, realmente yo no estaba de ánimos como para intentar encontrarle sentido a sus clases o apuntar algo, así que tome un libro de mi mochila y reanude mi lectura, la cual había dejado pendiente desde la noche anterior.

Estaba tan enganchado con la trama que no me di cuenta cuando las clases terminaron y todos estaban comenzando a recoger sus cosas, me levante rápido de mi asiento y comencé a hacer lo mismo, al pasar por la puerta Garrison nos iba entregando el guion de la obra, yo realmente no quería ni tenerlo en mis manos, ya que me haría recordar el ridículo que hare, me revolvía el estómago, pero no tenia de otra, no quería que mi promedio (y el de mis compañeros) se viera afectado por no querer hacer un estúpido papel así que tome de mala gana el cuadernillo y lo metí en mi mochila.

En el camino Kenny intentaba levantarme el mal humor con sus bromas, aprecio sus esfuerzos pero realmente me sentía mal, tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco pero para mí era una humillación total.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me sentía terriblemente agotado, y no solo emocionalmente, sentía como si el chef nos hubiera puesto a correr una 20 vueltas por el campo de futbol, estaba decidido a subir a mi cuarto y dormir, pero mi madre parecía tener otros planes y que enseguida de que cerre la puerta comenzó a llamarme.

-Kyle, eres tú?- pregunto desde la cocina

"no madre, soy un fantasma que ha venido a comerse a tus hijos" pensé algo divertido –si mamá, necesitabas algo?-

-no, pero dentro de poco estará la cena, así que mejor ve a asearte pronto para que bajes y me ayudes a poner la mesa-

-ok- dije sin mucho ánimo

Subí a mi cuarto y deje mis cosas en mi cama, prepare mis cosas para darme un baño y entre en la bañera.

Me tome mi tiempo, hoy había sido un día muy agotador para mí y lo que menos quería era el interrogatorio diario de mi madre, pero si no salía pronto seguro me iría a buscar al baño, salí –muy a mi pesar- del baño y me puse mi ropa para dormir, la cual solo consistía en un pantalón y una playera de manga.

Cuando baje ya estaba la mesa puesta –cortesía de Ike- y mi madre se disponía a servir la comida.

-oh, estaba a punto de llamarte querido, puedes hacerme el favor de llamar a tu padre?-

-claro- me dirigí al estudio de mi padre, al verme entrar dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo y me recibió con una sonrisa

-hola hijo, déjame adivinar, ya está la cena-

-sí, así que si no quieres que mama se enoje, más te vale que vayas pronto- dije tratando de sonar serio, pero una pequeña risa se me salió, mi madre realmente se ponía loca cuando mi padre tardaba en ir a cenar

-claro, voy enseguida-

La cena transcurría tranquila, mi madre aun no comenzaba con sus preguntas, y creo que eso agradecíamos todos, podría ser unos de los pocos días en que se le olvidaba.

-y dime Ike, como te fue hoy? – creo que hable demasiado pronto

\- eeeh bien mami, pero adivina que?- Ike volteo a verme, demonios ese pequeño pensaba usarme para escapar y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-qué cosa querido?-

\- Mi hermano participara en una obra de la escuela- ese demonio, como carajos le hace para saber lo que hago, y peor usarlo para librarse, se supone que debería ser al revés no?

\- Kyle, es cierto eso? Por qué no me lo habías dicho- pregunto

-por qué no es nada importante- trate de restarle importancia al asunto, posiblemente asi pasara desapercibido.

-claro que no hermano, que acaso no eres el papel principal-

\- sí, pero no es mucho- ese niño me las pagara en cuanto terminemos de cenar

-como que no es mucho hijo, tendrás el principal, pero dime de que obra es?- ahora mi padre es el que se había unido a la conversación, demonios es que enserio el mundo no dejara de joderme con eso por hoy

\- es Julieta- dijo Ike con su tono "inocente"

-Que?, perdón hijo creo que no te escuche bien, podrías por favor repetirlo-

\- que mi hermano hará a Julieta- repitió

\- oh hijo, no te preocupes, al final de cuentas eres el principal y supongo que te disfrazaran para eso verdad?- creo que mi madre y yo tenemos un concepto diferente de "ver el lado positivo de las cosas"

-si hermano, ademas con tu figura nadie se dará cuenta-

-claro hijo, no te preocupes aparte estoy seguro que te veras bien-

-que dijiste?- mi cara estaba roja, tanto de vergüenza como de coraje, ahora si me había cabreado, en realidad estaban insinuando que parecía mujer, y que interpretara el papel así como si nada, se que no soy tan musculoso y tengo rasgos algo finos pero aun así tengo orgullo de hombre -termine con la cena, me puedo retirar- mi plato estaba a la mitad pero esperaba que mi madre se apiadara y me dejara huir

-pero si casi no has tocado tu comida-

-no tenia mucha hambre, es que de camino a casa los chicos y yo compramos algunas frituras- mentí

-bueno solo por hoy te dejo, puedes retirarte- por fin!, me levante de la mesa y deje mi plato en el fregadero.

cuando subí a mi habitación no tenia ganas de hacer los deberes, para mi buena suerte era viernes así que podía aplazarlos para mañana, me tumbe en mi cama y me quede dormido casi inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy... acepto comentarios/insultos/ zapatazos etc. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

El fin de semana había transcurrido normal, no había tocado para nada el guion y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero muy a mi pesar lo tuve que meter a mi mochila, estaba seguro de que Garrison nos pondría desde hoy a practicar, ya que no contábamos con mucho tiempo y a él le gustaba vernos sufrir.

Estaba muy nervioso, lo admito, desde la obra de Ike en donde fui la caries nunca volví a pisar un escenario, y me aterraba la idea de cometer un error en frente de toda la escuela, a parte no soy muy bueno en estas cosas.

En el camino hacia la escuela me encontré con Kenny, el cual al verme me saludo y comenzó a caminar junto a mí, aprovechando también para pedirme la tarea antes de que Stan lo supiera y comenzara a regañarlo por no cumplir con sus deberes, a mi realmente no me molesta pasarle las tareas, ya que es mi amigo y sé que aunque no se las diera el seguiría siéndolo, aparte no es cosa de todos los días, por lo general el siempre hace sus deberes y cuando tiene dudas me pregunta, hace su mayor esfuerzo aunque en ocasiones como esta se le olvida por completo.

Llegamos algo temprano a la escuela por lo que no había muchos chicos en el salón, yo fui directo a mi lugar mientras Kenny iba al suyo ya con mis apuntes. Conforme iban pasando los minutos el salón se iba llenando, hasta que sonó la campana y faltaba solo un chico: Tucker, ese maldito, espero y no esté pensando en no asistir a la escuela. Traté de tranquilizarme al fin de cuentas él siempre se saltaba las clases.

Pasaban las horas y el maldito no hacia acto de presencia, ni siquiera en literatura, donde al parecer es la única materia en la que va bien.

Ya eran las 12:35 y todos nos estábamos relajando, ya que Garrison no había mencionada nada acerca de la obra, esperábamos se le hubiera pasado el enojo y con ello olvidara el tema del festival y con ello la obra.

-bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de comenzar con los ensayos, espero y hayan estudiado sus diálogos-

Demonios, los diálogos, bueno estoy seguro de que la mayoría no los estudio, o eso espero…

Nos dirigimos al auditorio para ensayar, Garrison se paró enfrente del escenario y nos comenzó a dar indicaciones de cómo movernos, como entraba cada quien y todo eso, realmente se estaba tomando enserio esto de ser el "director" y aunque no me guste admitirlo, daba instrucciones muy claras y detalladas.

-bien, todos entendieron?- pregunto

-si!- respondimos al unísono

Después de unos minutos ya estábamos con el prólogo, Garrison corregía casi cada 5 segundos ya que la actuación era "demasiado mala" a su parecer, pero no era de sorprenderse solo llevábamos 3 días desde que nos dijo lo de la obra y pocos minutos de comenzar a ensayar, no era tiempo suficiente como para que todo fuera perfecto.

-bien en vista de que les sale asqueroso a ustedes, vayan a estudiar un poco el guion y traten de afinarse un poco, mientras pasaremos a otra escena… - Garrison comenzó a pasar las hojas del guion en busca de algún acto, pasaba demasiado rápido las hojas, dudo que realmente las esté leyendo – vamos al segundo acto, escena dos- dijo apuntando con el índice al escenario.

Mierda esa escena era mía, aunque pensándolo bien, al ser un protagonista salgo en casi todas las escenas, empecé a buscar con la mirada a Craig pero por más que lo hiciera no podía encontrarlo, de seguro el hijo de puta se saltó el ensayo, aunque pensándolo bien no ha aparecido en todo el día.

-Kyle, Craig no oyeron esa escena es suya- dijo Garrison con algo de irritación en su voz, rayos si no aparecía rápido Craig nos van a cagar

-Craig no pudo venir…gha! –Era Tweek que hablaba desde atrás del escenario-

-como que no vino?-

-el….el cogió un re-resfriado, posiblemente ve-venga el viernes gah!-Garrison fulmino con la mirada a Tweek el cual solo se encogió mientras comenzaba a temblar.

\- mmm carajo! Acaso no entiende que es el co-protagonista?! Está prácticamente en todas las escenas como carajos piensa que vamos a poder ensayar sin el- Garrison se puso rojo de la furia, y todos temíamos que mandara todo a la mierda –incluyendo nuestras calificaciones-

No podía quedarme así, para nuestra mala suerte recién era lunes, tendríamos que soportar a Garrison hasta que regresara Craig, pero si seguía así ya no habría más ensayos.

-yo iré a la casa de Craig a ensayar hasta que venga a la escuela, que alguien de los que están en escenografía o sonido ocupen su lugar aquí, y yo me encargare de que el ensaye como corresponde.- sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no pienso reprobar con Garrison y menos por la culpa del vale madres de Craig.

-Si profesor, yo ocupare el lugar de Craig en lo que no está, de todas formas no tengo muchas líneas- Clyde había apoyado mi propuesta, bueno ya era algo

-sí, no hay problema si ensayamos así, solo es temporal- gracias al cielo, no quedare en ridículo por lo que dije, ok creo que exagero un poco, pero sé que nadie quiere reprobar.

-bien bien mejor ya cállense la boca y pónganse a ensayar!, y tu Kyle, más te vale que Craig ensaye o si no estarás cagado –

-… mierda- susurre.

-que dijiste?- rayos como es que me escucho?

-no, no dije nada- nota mental, Garrison tiene buen oído.

Después de eso el ensayo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, todos se estaban tomando enserio esto (no sé si porque no quieren hacer el ridículo en la escuela o por la calificación), cuando sonó la campana todos comenzamos a salir-huir- del auditorio, de seguro llegarían a sus casas y descansarían o se distraerían con cualquier cosa pero yo no, yo y mi gran bocota, ahora debía ir a casa de Craig a asegurarme de que por lo menos se aprendiera unas líneas- si es que eso es posible para su cerebro-

-seguro de que quieres ir solo Kyle?-pregunto Stan mientras caminábamos a la salida

-sí, seguro, yo puedo controlar a Craig-

-mmm ok, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme y yo le rompo de un golpe la cara a ese idiota- dijo fingiendo que golpeaba a alguien.

-si lo que digas- solté una pequeña risa, la sobreprotección de Stan no es tan mala, es más,la mayoría de las veces me parece graciosa.

-bueno entonces cuando acabes con él te vemos en casa de Stan vale- Kenny apareció de la nada, lo cual me asusto un poco, pero no parece haberlo notado.

-que? En mi casa-

-sip, estoy aburrido así que te visitare, algún problema o querías estar a solitas con el inocente Kyle?-dijo rodeándome la cintura, por más que trataba de quitármelo no podía, como puede ser tan fuerte si casi ni come

-ca-callate Kenny!- dijo Stan con la cara roja hasta las orejas

-waaaa! Se puso rojo, eso quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto?-

-aaaah que no!-

-bueno bueno, yo mejor me voy, los veo allá vale- por fin me había librado de Kenny, aunque no fue fácil.

-sip mi amor, no tardes- Kenny me guiño el ojo, a veces este chico y sus insinuaciones me da miedo.

-por cierto y Cartman? Es raro que no me esté molestando- no me había percatado por que el ambiente estaba menos pesado, hasta que repare en que culo gordo no estaba.

-dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue-

-mejor para nosotros, no se acabara la comida- Kenny tenía los ojos brillantes, algo común cuando piensa en comida o en sexo.

-pero si tú también te la has acabado-

-si pero Cartman siempre me gana en comer-

-buen punto-

-cierto yo ya me tenía que ir, lo veo al rato chicos!- me despedí con la mano y comencé a caminar

La casa de Craig se encontraba en dirección contraria de donde Stan por lo que no nos podíamos ir juntos, solo he ido una vez, y eso fue cuando íbamos a la primaria, por lo que le tuve que pedir a Tweek que me diera la dirección, la cual amablemente paranoico me la dio.

-eeeh creo que era aquí- toque el timbre de la casa, pero no escuchaba ruido adentro, después de unos dos minutos volví a tocar, pero no parecía que hubiera alguien, estuve así por lo menos 5 minutos y por el silencio supuse que no había nadie, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche pasos bajando las escaleras y un par de maldiciones. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Craig con una pijama color azul, cubierto por una cobija, sin dejar de lado su gorro, lucia sonrojado, de seguro tiene fiebre.

-Que haces aquí Broflovski? –

* * *

bueno hasta aquí queda el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :D

¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! perdón por desaparecer casi un mes y también que el capitulo sea algo cortito D: pero en compensación el próximo sera mucho mas largo.

espero lo disfruten nwn

* * *

Pov Craig

Esto es una mierda…

Siento como si me estuvieran taladrando la cabeza desde adentro y tal parece la fiebre no piensa bajar, aparte tengo unas enormes ganas de vomitar a pesar de que ya no me queda nada en el estómago, creo que debí tomar la oferta de Tweek y dejar que viniera en la tarde, pero no, yo y mi gran bocota, ahora tendré que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir hasta que regresen mis padres.

El dolor había bajado y por fin logre quedarme dormido pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que el sonido del timbre me despertó, pensé en ignorarlo y así seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero parecía que la persona que tocaba no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que estarme jodiendo la existencia, aunque pensándolo bien podría ser Tweek así que me levante con pesadez y me puse una cobija junto con mi gorro, me costaba mucho caminar y las piernas no me dejaban de temblar, sentía que en cualquier momento se doblarían. Baje las escaleras lentamente pero aun así me tropecé un par de veces con algunos muebles antes de llegar a la puerta, cuando la abrí pude observar que no se trataba de Tweek si no de un molesto judío.

Pov Kyle.

-Que haces aquí Broflovski? – su cara inmediatamente mostró fastidio por mi presencia, aunque por lo mal que se veía no era tan aterradora como en otras ocasiones, eso me dio el valor para hablar sin que mi voz temblara.

-Garrison me mando aquí, tenemos que ensayar para que no atrases a los demás-

-tch que molesto, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, las aprenderé ahora fuera de a- Craig no logro terminar la frase ya que se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

-ey …ey que te pasa- es una broma verdad? El maldito se acaba de desmayar, bueno no puedo dejarlo aquí tirado, está bien que no lo soporte pero no soy un desalmado, aparte realmente luce mal, así que lo levante y pase su brazo por mi cuello y puse una de mis manos en su cintura para poder "cargarlo" o creo que la palabra más correcta para mi situación seria arrastrarlo al interior de la casa.

Esto fue una mala idea… como se me ocurrió que podría llevarlo yo solo hasta su habitación?!, creo que debería de hacerle caso a Stan y hacer más ejercicio, aunque me cueste admitirlo realmente soy un debilucho, estoy completamente agotado y no llevo ni la mitad de las escaleras! Después de mucho esfuerzo logre llegar a su habitación, siento como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de mí y ahí se hubiera estacionado, pero al menos lo logre.

Acosté a Craig en su cama y lo cubrí con una de sus cobijas, me dispuse a quitarle el gorro y fue cuando note que sus mejillas seguían rojas y respiraba con mucha dificultad aparte de que tenía el cabello empapado de sudor pero a pesar de todo eso su rostro lucia tan…tranquilo. Me quede observando su cara un rato hasta que su tosido me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando reaccione comencé a buscar un termómetro por su habitación, no me costó mucho trabajo ya que se encontraba en su mesita de noche junto con algunos medicamentos y un vaso de agua a medio terminar, le tome la temperatura y marco 38.0 °C, tenía que bajarle la fiebre rápido si no quería que las cosas empeoraran, salí de su habitación y baje a la cocina donde llene un pocillo con agua y tome un trapo limpio. Le puse el trapo mojado en su cabeza y note como su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, seguramente por el contraste de temperaturas.

Me senté al lado de la cama y observe en silencio mí alrededor, ahora que lo veía bien su cuarto estaba ordenado, salvo por alguna que otra prenda que estaba tirada y el escritorio con algunos cuadernos, en la pared tenía posters de bandas de rock, algunas las conocía pero otras me eran completamente desconocidas, se nota que realmente le gusta la música ya que tiene una repisa llena de cd´s y 2 guitarras, en su escritorio había una jaula donde se encontraba un pequeño conejillo de indias el cual estaba comiendo, y yo que pensaba que su cuarto seria como una zona de guerra. Estuve un buen rato cuidando que la temperatura de Craig bajara que no me di cuenta cuándo fue que el sueño me venció y me quede dormido a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicos lo prometido es deuda, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y me perdonen por actualizar cada mil años Q-Q

les recomiendo escuchar esta canción mientras leen el capitulo ya que la incluí en el y es una de las canciones que siento le queda a esta pareja

watch?v=i1aywuuqvSg

Gracias a las personitas que siguen leyendo mi fanfic ^^

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que me quede dormido ni como carajos termine abrazado a Craig pero cuando desperté mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y su brazo sobre mí cintura, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y sentía su respiración, si levantaba un poco mi cabeza podría observar su cara, me pregunto si seguirá teniendo esa expresión tan pacifica de hace rato, quería levantarme pero su brazo me lo impedía y seguro que sí lo despertaba me mataría, no tenia de otra a que esperar que él se moviera de posición o despertara .

Ya resignado comencé a pensar en la situación, como carajos siempre logro meterme en las peores situaciones? Primero lo de la obra, luego tener que venir aquí y ahora esto! Si alguien me viera sería terrible, moriría de la vergüenza, no solo por la posición si no por la persona con la que estoy en estos momentos! Menos mal los chicos jamás se enteraran de esto, si alguno lo hiciera seguro Cartman me haría Bullying hasta que muriera o yo lo matara, aunque debo admitir que no es incómodo estar así y Craig no huele nada mal, es algo dulce pero sin llegar a lo empalagoso, eso sin dejar el toque masculino, será menta? No sabría describirlo pero me gusta… espera que carajos estoy pensando? Tranquilo solo es por la situación, si solo es eso, creo que debería dejar de pensar tanto y dormir un poco más ya que parece que Craig no despertara en un buen rato.

Cerré mis ojos esperando poder volver a dormir, pero no podía ya que el olor de Craig me envolvía y por una extraña razón mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre, que carajos pasa conmigo hoy? Acaso yo también estaré enfermo o simplemente tanto estrés ha descontrolado mi cuerpo?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una voz comenzó a llamarme, pero no era la de Craig si no una más infantil y … femenina?

-oye… oye despierta!- cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que había una niña de unos 10 años, la cual estaba picándome las mejillas y me miraba atentamente.

-waaa quien eres tú?- atine a decir, realmente no me di cuenta cuando entro ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, dime acaso eres el novio de Craig?- su cara lucia emocionada, esta niña no me da muy buena espina, aunque luce como una buena chica.

-no, no lo soy, mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski y soy compañero Craig, y dime eres su hermana?-

\- sip, mi nombre es Ruby, pero dime si no eres su novio porque están en su cama, dormidos y abrazados-

\- es algo difícil de explicar, pero si me ayudas a levantarme sin despertar a Craig te lo agradeceré mucho-

\- tengo una mejor idea, te ayudo a salir de esta si aceptas hacer un trato conmigo-

\- y si me niego?- no pensaba caer en las condiciones de una niña de 10 años, si no cedo con Ike menos lo iba a ser con una niña que acababa de conocer hace 5 minutos.

-pues supongo que te quedaras aquí hasta que despierte y podrían pasar minutos u horas, quizás despierte hasta mañana, uno nunca sabe- las palabras que decía no encajaban para nada con su rostro, su cara era la de una niña completamente inocente la cual no rompe ni un plato y sus palabras las de una estafadora profesional, definitivamente esta niña es la hermana de Craig

-argh de acuerdo, no tengo otra opción- dije fastidiado

-perfecto! Bueno lo único que debes hacer es levantarte, tranquilo que Craig tiene el sueño súper pesado, es más fácil despertar a un muerto que a él- dijo mientras reía y se dirigía a la puerta

\- que solo tenía que hacer eso? Pude haberlo hecho yo solo- ya me había incorporado y justo como dijo Ruby, Craig apenas y se había movido, perfecto ahora hasta una niña me tima.

-pudiste pero no lo hiciste, ahora vamos abajo y así hablaremos a gusto-

Baje a la sala junto con Ruby, la cual me mando a sentarme en el sillón mientras ella iba a la cocina, no me había percatado cuando entre, pero la casa lucía un tanto desordenada, no era como el cuarto de Craig, aunque tampoco era un desastre. Ruby regreso con dos vasos de agua y me dio uno, el cual acepte ya que no había tomado nada en un buen rato.

-bueno ahora si comencemos con los negocios- después de unos momentos de silencio Ruby fue la primera en comenzar a hablar.

-bien dime que es lo que quieres?-

\- bueno veras, la situación está así, mis padres ganaron un viaje para dos a Miami en un programa de televisión, por lo cual mi hermano y yo estaremos solos aproximadamente una semana y media, pero el pelmazo que esta allá arriba no creo que sobreviva así como esta, y como no pienso cuidarlo quiero que tú lo hagas, mientras tanto yo me quedare con una amiga en su casa unos días- no podía creer lo que me decía, enserio quería que me convirtiera en la niñera de Craig!? Bueno en parte ya lo era, por lo de la obra, pero eran dos cosas completamente distintas, si mi reputación ya estaba de por si en los suelos, no pensaba rebajarla más

\- y si me niego? – dije retándola.

-bueno entonces no te importara que suba esta foto a Facebook ¿verdad?- dijo mostrándome su celular, el cual tenía una foto mía y de Craig dormidos, oh por Jesús! Pensé que esta niña era mala pero es mucho peor que eso… es una Tucker.

-bueno, no me queda de otra –

-genial! Iré por mis cosas, por cierto había pensado mil formas de explicarle a Craig que no iba a estar, pero mejor hazlo tú.-

-Que?! Y por qué yo?- comencé a seguir a Ruby, la cual había ido a su habitación, estaba a un lado de la de Craig y aunque no entre esta definitivamente lucia como un campo de guerra.

-bueno porque prácticamente eres mi esclavo y has de tener más tacto para decir las cosas que yo- dijo sin mucho interés mientras lanzaba ropa hacia su cama

Me quede callado, realmente tenía razón, mientras ella tuviera esa foto en sus manos yo no podía llevarle la contraria y por lo que había visto no me convenía hacerla enojar. No tardó mucho en hacer su maleta ya que solo eran sus útiles escolares y una muda de ropa, tomo su mochila y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-bueno yo mañana regresare por más cosas, te dejo el resto a ti… ah casi se me olvidaba, mañana me cuentas como es que terminaste en la cama con mi hermano, entendido?- no me dio tiempo a reclamarle cuando me cerró la puerta en la cara, esa niñata me las pagara todas algún día, aunque por ahora no tengo de otra más que obedecerla, pero que se supone que haga mientras tanto?.

Me puse mis audífonos y puse una canción al azar, como no tenía nada que hacer comencé a recoger el living, me molesta que haya desorden y si voy a estar aquí un buen rato por que no aprovecharlo, además no tengo internet aquí.

Cuando termine de limpiar el living pase a la cocina, la cual era un asco, platos sin lavar los cuales no quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevan ahí, basura amontonada en un rincón y ni hablar de la mesa, la cual solo puedo ubicar por las sillas que están al lado, ya que estaba repleta de restos de comida, trastes y empaques de comida los cuales supongo ya han de estar o vacíos o caducados. Suspire cansado, realmente este lugar iba a ser difícil.

Me dispuse a comenzar mi labor cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, vi el número y era mi madre, tenía que darle alguna excusa, no podía simplemente decirle "madre adivina dónde estoy? así es, estoy en casa del chico más problemático de todo South Park: Craig Tucker y adivina que más, estamos completamente solos y soy esclavo de su hermana pequeña"

–Hola mamá- nunca he sido bueno para mentir pero no tenía otra opción más que intentarlo.

-Hijo dónde estás?, porque no me avisaste ibas a llegar tarde- su voz se escuchaba molesta, pero no al punto de castigarme, era una buena señal.

-Lo siento, es que tenía una tarea junto con los chicos y como queríamos adelantarle nos fuimos a la casa de Stan y se nos fue el tiempo-

-Mmm de acuerdo, pero cuando acaben me hablas para que tú padre pase por ti-

-Eh? No es necesario mamá, creo que soy lo suficientemente adulto como para que vayan por mí-

-Nada de eso, estoy segura de que después de terminar el trabajo perderán el tiempo y no es seguro que andes por ahí a altas horas de la noche, así que es eso o te regresas a las 7- si había algo que no se podía hacer era negociar con mi madre y es que a pesar de todos los argumentos buenos que puedas dar su respuesta es absoluta, tienes suerte sí te llega a dar dos opciones así que no podía tentar a mi suerte.

-De acuerdo, yo les marco en cuanto acabemos- a pesar de que ya estoy en la preparatoria y he demostrado ser una persona responsable sigue tratándome como si tuviera 8.

-Ok hijo, entonces que se diviertan!-y con esto finalizo mi llamada con ella.

Suspire fastidiado mi situación actual, ahora debía de llamar a Stan para que me cubriera por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, aunque eso significara explicarle el porqué. Marque su número y no pasaron ni dos pitidos para que contestara.

-Kyle! que paso contigo? Pensé que hoy solo le ibas a avisar a Craig e ibas a venir a mi casa- me costaba un poco escuchar a Stan y esto por culpa de Kenny y Cartman que no dejaban de gritar incoherencias.

-Si lo sé, es que pasaron algunas cosas, pero necesito que me hagas un favor-

-De que se trata amigo?-

-Bueno veras, le dije a mi madre que estaba en tu casa – como se supone que debía estar en vez de en esta jodida casa – y van a pasar por mí, necesito que me cubras si llegan a hablar o pasan antes, yo llegare como a eso de las 8:30, di que me ayudaras por favor y hare lo que tú me pidas- no dudaba que lo hiciera sin que yo le diera algo a cambio, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que me diera pena pedirle semejante cosa.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que me expliques por qué y donde carajos estas?- se escuchaba preocupado, no me gustaba dejarlo con dudas pero la historia era demasiado larga para decirla por teléfono, eso sin contar las interrupciones de culo gordo y Kenny.

-Aún estoy en la casa de Craig y mañana te explico todo-

-Claro que si mi amado Kyle, sabes que confió en ti y sé que tú no me engañarías con aquel Tucker - esas definitivamente eran palabras de Kenny, era el único capaz de hablar de esa forma con tanta naturalidad, además enserio piensa que no diferencio su voz de la de Stan.

-Kenny cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no tengo nada con Stan aparte de amistad!- trate de no subir mucho mi tono de voz, ya que recordé que Craig seguía durmiendo y no me convenía que despertara.

-jajaja si claro y Cartman es un súper modelo noruego...- no termino la oración cuando escuche a Stan gritando al igual que Cartman y Kenny, era raro el solo escuchar pero igual era divertido imaginar la situación, más por los gritos de nena que soltaba Cartman y las incoherencias que se escuchaban por parte de Kenny. Pasaron unos 2 minutos cuando los gritos cesaron y por un momento pensé que habían colgado pero Stan volvió a tomar el teléfono y continúo hablando.

-Oye amigo perdón por lo de antes, pero este par de idiotas tienen la culpa-

-Si no te preocupes – me causaba mucha gracia la manera en que hablaba Stan, a kilómetros se notaba el esfuerzo que había hecho para quitarse a esos dos de encima, pero no se lo diría o comenzaría a darme un sermón.

-Está bien, pero mañana me dirás todo sin excusas, de acuerdo?-

-Claro Stan, pero creo que ya debo colgar, no quiero quedarme sin crédito-

-Oh claro amigo, nos vemos en un rato, me avisas cuando vengas para acá-

-Ok, bueno ahora si nos vemos- cuando colgué el teléfono me volví a ponerme los audífonos y continúe con "mi labor", realmente no sabía por dónde comenzar ya que todo estaba igual de asqueroso, pero al final opte por lavar la vajilla. Parecía que un monstruo saldría de ese moho y ni hablar del olor, aparte tenia agua estancada de quien sabe cuántos días, a pesar de eso aguante la respiración y comencé.

Tarde alrededor de hora y media en terminar con ese desastre, me sentí realmente orgulloso de mi trabajo, el lugar estaba irreconocible, el piso brillaba y no había ni un solo rastro de suciedad, nunca me considere un obsesivo de la limpieza pero me gusta que las cosas estén limpias y en su lugar.

Seguía contemplando mí trabajo cuando mi estómago comenzó a sonar, era vergonzoso pero tuve suerte de que no hubiera nadie que lo escuchara, hubiera agarrado algo del refrigerador de Craig pero en el proceso de limpieza tuve que tirar casi todo lo que había en el refrigerador, quedando solamente una barra de mantequilla y un cartón de leche a medio terminar, no tenia de otra más que salir a comprar comida.

Subí por mi cartera y de paso revise que la temperatura de Craig siguiera estable, una vez confirmado eso salí de la habitación y baje a el living, donde agarre unas llaves que había encontrado cuando lo limpié.

Creo que me excedí un poco… planeaba solo comprar para preparar unos sándwiches pero termine con 4 bolsas completamente llenas y mi cartera vacía, no sé qué rayos pensaba pero al menos podre preparar algo decente. Cuando regrese acomode las cosas que iba a ocupar en la mesa las demás en su lugar, puse música con mi celular y comencé.

Pov Craig.

Desperté de golpe, no recordaba mucho solo que estaba en mi cama cuando tocaron la puerta y ahí estaba ese judío molesto, después todo se volvió negro, seguramente me desmaye, pero si lo hice como carajos volví a mi cama?. Estaba procesando todo cuando el ruido de algo cayéndose llamo mi atención, me levante inmediatamente sentí un mareo, causado por la brusquedad de mis acciones así que decidí esperar a que este pasara. Cuando ya no sentí nada me puse mis tenis y gorro y ya más calmado baje las escaleras, si los ruidos que escuchaba era lo que estaba pensando no tendría que preocuparme demasiado. Al llegar al living grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba limpio, más que eso, estaba reluciente, o la fiebre ya me volvió loco y estoy alucinando o me llevaron a otra casa, me reí unos segundos después de haber pensado eso ya que eran ilógicas.

Después del pequeño shock inicial me percate de un olor a comida, algo raro ya que mis padres no están y Ruby en su vida tocaría la estufa, no después de casi incendiar la casa hace 2 años, así que solo podría ser el judío. Mientras más me acercaba a la cocina el olor se intensificaba y podía escuchar movimiento aparte de una canción muy conocida para mi "All the same" de sick puppies la cual es una de mis favoritas.

- _Holding your scarred heart in hand,_ _It's all the same_ \- al escucharlo cantar me di cuenta que no se había percatado de mi presencia y que mejor que jugarle una broma.

 **(Con tu corazón herido en la mano, todo sigue igual)**

\- _And I'll take you for who you are, If you take me for everything_ \- entre cantando de lo más normal, pero fue suficiente para asustarlo al punto que dejo caer lo que llevaba en sus manos, volteo hacia donde estaba con cara de haber visto un fantasma, demasiado graciosa…creo que ya tengo con que divertirme un rato.

 **(Y te aceptare por lo que eres, si me aceptas por todo lo que soy** **)**


End file.
